


Guilt.

by sakuyamons



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Karma - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyamons/pseuds/sakuyamons
Summary: You recorded his death and uploaded it on youtube (It's not there anymore, due to being used as policial investigation).





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is i haven't watched suicide squad since it came out but i remembered a Meta and yeah.

She recorded his death with her iPhone and uploaded it on youtube.

 

She remembers feeling excited about the plan at first - breaking the annoying birdy would be fun! And Bat’s face when it happened would put the cherry on the pie.

 

She recorded Mistah J beating Batman’s sidekick with a crowbar, over and over, he was screaming, at first, he rebelled by spitting blood on Joker’s face (Joker hit him harder, Robin’s tooth went flying) and he commented that the first boy wonder had good manners, then again, they never went too far with the first Robin, but somehow this one had bad luck.

 

She thought that Joker’s idea would be beating the shit outta him (perhaps leaving him in a comatose state) and then Batsy would arrive to experience the showdown, it would be a show to last the ages The Dark Knight sweeps on Revenge, and she’d be up to record how Puddin’ would triumph (because he would, right?)

 

She recorded as stopped screaming and the only sign that he was alive was his weak moans.  


 

“Mistah J, shouldn’t we…”

 

Joker slaps her and the phone flies away.

 

“Shut up and keep recording, cut this scene, though.”

 

Her eyes meet Robin’s and there’s a communication - but she doesn’t know what it is, she doesn’t want to save him and he doesn’t believe she will, the eyes of this teen (child) will probably haunt her for the rest of her life, why is Batsy training brats anyway? He should be aware that clowns here are not friendly.

 

“Why are you staring at my girl?” Joker asks “She’s hot, isn’t she? Do you want her to…” Another hit with the crowbar “Kiss you better? Like she was your mom?”

 

He breaks into laughs, and he doesn’t seem to notice Harley doesn’t laugh with him.

 

She recorded as the boy stopped moving, as Mister J. went to check his breathing and laughed as he put a **JOKE’S ON YOU BATMAN** on his uniform with spray, the video is not on youtube anymore, it was removed due to being used as evidence on the police investigation.  


 

She didn’t think much about him after she was declared a complit on the murder of Robin (the video is on the deep web still, nothing is really deleted from the internet), there was no reason to, but the very first time she thought of him again was when Batman saved her life (Batsy tries to hide the fact that he’s a softy, good to see old Batsy even if he changed due to  _ them _ ) and the second time when Diablo explained her backstory.

 

_ “You killed them! Own that shit!” _

 

“Harley…” Floyd is sympathetic to Diablo, but she is not, perhaps because both of them are responsible for the deaths of children (But Diablo didn’t record it on his phone) and that she doesn’t want to admit responsibility.

 

The third time she thinks about him it’s when she wakes up on a place she doesn’t know and there’s a video camera in front of her, the _so-called_ new Red Hood is in front of her, crowbar in hands, and you don’t need to be a psychology major to put two and two together.

 

“Let’s start.”

 

Oh, so even when you die you go through puberty?

 

She laughs as she the crowbar hits her face.


End file.
